Middle-Earth RapFics
by Carantalath
Summary: Raps by Eminem...gone Middle-Earth style! I've only got one up now, based on White America.
1. Middle-Earth (White America)

Middle-Earth Based upon the song "White America" by Eminem Review and tell me if you liked the song, if you did I'll keep doing Eminem/Lord of the Rings Rap Songfics.  
  
(prelude) (Legolas) Middle-Earth! We love you! How many hobbits, elves, men and dwarves are proud to be citizens of this beautiful country of ours? The hills, the valleys and the rivers that men and elves died for to protect The kings of men who broke swords and necks for the freedom that they have sworn to uphold Or so we are told...  
  
(verse 1) (Frodo) I never would've thought it'd happen to me, what a crazy-ass adventure it turned out to be our fans, they share the same views and exact beliefs, it's like a group, a cult: the Fellowship the fans, and me so many lives I touched with this movie we made, so much love, hate and fear or so the critics say straight from the theatre to your home video it plays, till quotes get stuck in your head for days and days who woulda thought J.R.R. Tolkien writing down, "There was a hobbit living in a little hole in the ground" would make us big make it a series and a great movie too, though one magazine made the count of stars for us 2 i must've struck a chord with P.J., I know, cuz he keeps sayin' that I'm not the only star of the show and now he's sayin' I'm a big shot and I get all the fame, I'm lovin' it, now I'm givin' a shoutout, and it's goin' to  
  
(chorus 2x) Middle-Earth! I'm just a hobbit, I'm really a kid Middle-Earth! My career's gone up like it never did Middle-Earth! The Fellowship, they love this shit I go back to the Shire look at the hugs I get!  
  
(verse 2) (Legolas) Look at these eyes, baby blue, baby just like yourself, if they were brown then my action figure's back on the shelf but the Elf is cute, the Elf knew his blue contacts would help, make fangirls swoon baby, swoon baby look at myself let's do the math, if my hair was black the movie would've sold half, I don't have to be a smart-ass Elf to know that but I can rap so I don't care about smarts and that crap, gimme my bow and show me where all the orcs are at when I was literary fiction no one gave me a thought, whether I was blonde, blue-eyed, cool and flawless or not then P.J. got an idea and he gave me a chance, and Orli acted me out perfectly, from expression to stance and like predicted, the movie shot to the top, now everybody look at all the fans I've got like damn I'm just sittin' there and then I'm swarmed by screaming hardcores who all claim they wanna go to  
  
(chorus 2x) Middle-Earth! I'm just an Elf, way older than any teen Middle-Earth! They better damn get over me, before I get mean Middle-Earth! The Fellowship, they love this shit I go back to Mirkwood look at the hugs I get!  
  
(verse 3) (Aragorn) See the problem is the movie's seen by little kids who otherwise would've never known fighting exists whose mothers overprotect, never woulda let them all see, the movie, if it weren't for me being so damn pretty straight outta the T.V. into your living room we came, kids flipped and they knew the movie would go to fame all of them instantly hooked right in, and they connected with me, I'm the same species as them that's why they focused on me, with me they shot the most film, well P.J. said that, let's check...(Roll Film...LIE!) all I hear is: Elf Elf, constantly, around the clock filming but never on me surely our rap ain't a problem our world only yours, after West-bound Elven- ships crashed on your shores so now I'm gettin' told off again from P.J. he's naggin', sayin' "y'all have to get along, you and Frodo Baggins" shit, they look at me like I'm the dirtyest man, while I trying the best that I possibly can for  
  
(chorus 2x) Middle-Earth! I'm just a man, can't y'all see Middle-Earth! And I'm as normal as a human can be Middle-Earth! The Fellowship, they love this shit I go back to Gondor look at the hugs I get!  
  
(Legolas) So to the people, the fans of the movie, get to know me, I'm the elven-king to be! The Ringbearer of this Fellowship, this worthless hobbit, sent to lead the march up to Mount Doom and make Sauron stop it And go back to the Shire, burn, replace with a mall, to spit pints of beer in the faces of y'all! Frodo, Aragorn and I! We rap to you with the freest of speech this country with allow us to have!  
  
(Aragorn and Frodo laughing) (Legolas: We're just kiddin' Middle-Earth, you know we love you.) 


	2. When I Tried (Cleanin' Out My Closet)

When I Tried Based upon the song "Cleanin' Out my Closet" by Eminem Review and tell me if you liked the song, if you did I'll keep doing Eminem/Lord of the Rings Rap Songfics.  
  
(sung by Boromir) (verse 1) Men have always been thought to be the weakest of races, at the council, I see hate on all their faces all these men, elves hobbits yeah look at the times, small is the mind of the simple little hobbit behind all this commotion, frustration running deep as oceans explodin', temper flaring from the Elf, just tell him off and keep goin' not takin' nothing from the Ranger, just give him hell long as I'm keepin' calm, kickin' ass while standing, then sit down heavy breathin' leave em with the thought of keeping the Ring, to me it seems like that Elrond just don't get anything look at me now, you're prob'ly sick of my rant, just give me the Ring and I will do what all of you can't  
  
(chorus 2x) I'm sorry Frodo I never meant to chase you I never meant to make you hide When I tried to take the One Ring from you  
  
(verse 2) I want the Ring I really do and I know Aragorn knows it, so I guess I'll have to try really hard not to expose it I'll take you way ahead now, we're near the falls, right before the part where I died (no one answered my calls) I was obsessed with the Ring, only thing I wanted to get, but stupid Frodo must've known I'd take it, he split I wonder if he ever wanted me to try, no I don't on second thought, I know the answer but why? I look at this Ring, I picture it being mine, even if I really want it, you gotta know I'm tryin' to pass the test, to pass it for everyone's sake I know I made a mistake but I'm only a man, but man enough to pass, but it came so damn fast what I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb, but the smartest thing I ever did was let Frodo run cuz i'da killed him, shit I'd've killed Frodo for the Ring. It's my fate, it's what I hate, I don't deserve this damn thing  
  
(chorus 2x) I'm sorry Frodo I never meant to chase you I never meant to make you hide When I tried to take the One Ring from you  
  
(verse 3) Now I would never take the Ring just to get tons of power, it just happened to be Gondor's neediest hour Now put yourself in my position. Just try to envision witnessin' your kingdom falling, it depends on this decision, going along with eight people, victim of infatuation. My whole live I believed I had power when I didn't til I grew up, and blew up. It makes you feel bad doesn't it? What was the reason his hand was on the hilt? So he could kill me at the moment when all my anger spilt? But guess what, you weren't there Aragorn, when Frodo was confronted, I chased him down I was the hunter he was the hunted He's not very big I don't know how he got away, they'll never see him again cuz he ain't gonna stay And what hurts me the most is they don't understand, Aragorn, not even you! the stupid heir of my land! How dare you try to say no when you're a possible future king? You think you're cool? Come with me, to Mt Doom, I'll throw you in! Remember when Gandalf fell in, I bet you wished it was me, well guess what, I am dead, you ass, literally!  
  
(chorus 4x) I'm sorry Frodo I never meant to chase you I never meant to make you hide When I tried to take the One Ring from you 


End file.
